


01010110 01101000 01110101 01110010 01100010 00100000 01110000 01111010 00100000 01101111 01101100 01111001 01101100

by B0bby22



Series: Vanduk's Life [4]
Category: Niche (Video Game)
Genre: Binary code
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B0bby22/pseuds/B0bby22
Summary: 01001001 01110100 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100101 01101101 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100100 01101111 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100011 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101111 01101110 01101100 01111001 00100000 01000001 01101101 01101001 01101110 01101111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110011 01101000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01110011 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01111110





	1. Don't be fooled

00101110 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000


	2. please

00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101110 00100000 00100000 00101110 00101101 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100001 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100001 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100001 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 00101110 00101101 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101101 00101101 00100000 00101101 00101110 00100000 00101101 00101110 00101110 00100001


	3. H̶͔̆̔E̶̲̹͊'̶̘̗̅͘S̷̛̞͖̫͊͗ ̸̩̎͘A̷̻͐ ̷̤͚̗͊̾B̸͕̤̻̎̇̽Ĺ̵̮̝͍͒̆Ǐ̴͓Ǹ̴̢̫̦͐D̸̺͕̓̓ ̶̨̰̓͒F̷̙̄͑͜͝O̵̙̿̽Ö̵̦̝L̶̥̊

01010110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110101 01101011 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100111 01101000 01110100 01101101 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01101100 01100101 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100101 01101100 01100101 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100110 01101111 01101111 01101100 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01101011 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101111 01101110 01100101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110101 01110011 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01101111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01010101 01101110 01101100 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101100 01111001 00100000 01100110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110110 01100101 00100000 01101010 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01110101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01100101 01101100 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01110000 01101100 01100101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100011 01101100 01110101 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101000 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00100000 01101111 01101110 01100011 01100101 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01110010 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 01110010 01101111 01110101 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100011 01100001 01110010 01101110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01110100 01110010 01110101 01101100 01111001 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100110 01100110 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100001 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00101110


	4. I'll get in his head

01000100 01110101 01101011 01101111 01101001 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01010011 01101001 01101011 01101111 01110011 01101001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01110000 01101111 01110011 01100101 01100100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110100 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101110 01101001 01100011 01101000 01101100 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011 00101110 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101111 01110100 01101000 01100101 01110010 00100000 01110000 01101100 01100001 01111001 01100101 01110010 01110011 00101110 00100000 01001000 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100100 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101000 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 01101101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110


	5. ̶̟̿̅̚ ̵̢͙̤̓͊ ̷̫̌ ̷̹͗̈́̏ ̴̠̯͚̈́̀ ̴͙͛͜ ̴͉̭̘̓̿ ̵̧̳̗̊̚ ̵̦̽̾ ̴̗̪̂ ̶̨͖̙͆̔ ̶̳̞̀ ̴̫̠̱̏̍ ̸̭̲͌̑͊ ̸̝̈́ ̶̲̙̜̆ ̵͈̏͑ ̴̳́ ̷͕̳͒ ̸̘͙̜̓̂ ̷̫͓̂̌ ̶͖̔͋̕ ̸̬̬̯̌̊ ̸͚̖̲̈̚ ̵̩̗̟̄̾ ̸̹̗̃͝ ̴͓͙̎ ̶̺̠̇͝

01000100 01101001 01100100 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01101101 01100001 01101110 01101000 01101111 01101111 01100100 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101111 01100100 01111001 00101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 01101011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110111 01100001 01110011 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100110 01110100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101101 01100001 01100100 01100101 00100000 01101000 01101001 01101101 00100000 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110100 01111001 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110011 01101011 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01101101 01111001 01110011 01100101 01101100 01100110 00101110


	6. Want to hear a story?

01000001 00100000 01110000 01100001 01110100 01101000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101100 01100100 00101100 00001101 00001010 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100110 01100101 01101100 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101000 01110101 01110010 01101100 00101100 00001101 00001010 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110110 01101111 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101100 01101111 01110111 00100000 01100100 01110010 01101001 01110000 01110000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101001 01101110 00101100 00001101 00001010 01111001 01101111 01110101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01110011 01100011 01110010 01100101 01100001 01101101 01100101 01100100 00100000 01101110 01101111 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101111 01110010 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 00101100 00001101 00001010 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01101100 01101011 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 00100000 01110011 01100101 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100100 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101100 00001101 00001010 01101001 01110100 00100000 01100100 01101111 01100101 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100001 01110000 01110000 01110010 01101111 01100001 01100011 01101000 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01100100 01100001 01101101 01101110 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01101110 01100101 01100001 01110010 00101100 00001101 00001010 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110101 01100111 01101000 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100110 01100101 01100001 01110010 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01100011 01100101 01110000 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101100 00100000 00001101 00001010 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100011 01100001 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100001 00100000 01110011 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01100101 01101101 01110000 01110100 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00001101 00001010 00001101 00001010 01001101 01111001 00100000 01110000 01101111 01110111 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101001 01110011 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101100 00001101 00001010 01100010 01110101 01110100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101000 01100001 01110011 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01101110 00100000 01100010 01100101 01100111 01100001 01101110 00100000 01100010 01101100 01101111 01110011 01110011 01101111 01101101 01101001 01101110 01100111 00101110


	7. Sunset

01000100 01101111 00100000 01111001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01101100 01101001 01101011 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01101110 01110011 01100101 01110100 01110011 00100000 01110100 01101111 01101111 00111111 00100000 01010100 01101000 01100101 01111001 00100111 01110010 01100101 00100000 01100001 01101100 01110111 01100001 01111001 01110011 00100000 01110000 01100101 01100001 01100011 01100101 01100110 01110101 01101100 00100000 01111001 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100111 01101100 01101111 01101111 01101101 01111001 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01100001 01101110 00100000 01110010 01100101 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110100 01101111 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101110 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01110111 01100001 01111001 00101110


	8. Want to hear a story about a young boy?

01000001 00100000 01100010 01101100 01110101 01100101 00100000 01001000 01100001 01110111 01101011 00100000 01110011 01101111 00100000 01100010 01101001 01100111 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01101001 01110100 00100111 01110011 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101110 01110011 01101001 01100100 01100101 01110010 01100101 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100010 01110101 01111010 01111010 01100001 01110010 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01111001 01110100 01101000 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01100100 01100101 01100001 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101110 01100100 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101001 01110110 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001000 01100101 01101000 01100101 01101000 00101100 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110101 01101011 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100100 00100000 01100001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101110 01110101 01101101 01100010 01100101 01110010 00100000 01101111 01101110 00100000 01101101 01100101 00101110


	9. Eyes

01000001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100100 00101110 00100000 01000001 00100000 01100111 01101111 01100100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110111 01101000 01100001 01110100 00111111


	10. Want to hear a story about a crumbling family?

01010111 01101000 01100101 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100011 01101111 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100010 01100001 01100011 01101011 00111111 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101100 01101001 01110100 01110100 01101100 01100101 00100000 01101100 01100101 01100101 01100011 01101000 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110100 01110010 01101001 01100101 01110011 00100000 01110011 01110101 01100011 01101011 01101001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01101101 01100101 00100000 01100100 01110010 01111001 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01101001 01101110 01100110 01101111 01110010 01101101 01100001 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01101101 01111001 00100000 01101001 01101110 01110100 01100101 01110010 01100001 01100011 01110100 01101001 01101111 01101110 01110011 00100000 01110111 01101001 01110100 01101000 00100000 01010110 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110101 01101011 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 00100000 01100001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01101111 01100110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100001 01110100 00101110 00100000 01000110 01101111 01110010 00100000 01101110 01101111 01110111 00101100 00100000 01110100 01101000 01101111 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 01101110 00100111 01110100 00100000 01101001 01101101 01110000 01101111 01110010 01110100 01100001 01101110 01110100 00101110 00100000 01001001 00100000 01101101 01110101 01110011 01110100 00100000 01100111 01100101 01110100 00100000 01110011 01110100 01110010 01101111 01101110 01100111 01100101 01110010 00101110


End file.
